


The Infinite Possibilities

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: A New Journey Begins, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Junpei is a Reliable Friend, Late Night Conversations, Mostly The Journey, Persona 3 The Journey and The Answer Spoilers, Resurrection, Return, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira Kurusu was hating being back in his hometown.  Wandering it at night, wishing for Tokyo, leads him to meet a mysterious woman with a proposition for him.(Or: In which Akira Kurusu begins a second Journey, under the guidance of those who share the same power.)





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea and my two Persona buds told me I should write it, so here we are!

Akira Kurusu was hating being back in his hometown. To this day, no one seemed to want to speak to him, avoiding him as often as possible. They had heard how it turned out and this was still the way it was. His parents weren’t better, either, ignoring him and leaving him to his own devices…

Maybe that was why he was out so late at night, wandering the streets again. It was almost as if he hoped for something like last time to happen again. To be sued and sent back to Sojiro’s home, back to where his friends were. He’d even take being chewed out constantly by Sojiro like he had been when he first moved there at this point…

But no, instead he was allowed to see something else as he wandered the streets. A woman, donning an elevator attendant uniform colored in deep blues. Her hair was a bob, the silver hair framing her face as her yellow eyes stared out across the stretch of road. Yellow eyes that landed on him.

“Oh, how interesting!” The woman approached her, moving around him. “I find someone with the power of the Wild Card without finding a group fighting against a stronger being…”

Akira swallowed hard as the woman in blue skipped around him. “A-are you a resident of the Velvet Room?” The colors of her outfit and hair seemed to point to it.

“I suppose I am!” Her voice rose with giddiness. “However, to tell you the truth, I’ve been gravely neglecting my duties for years now!”

Akira frowned and tried to imagine Lavenza, or even the twins that made up the two parts of her, doing such a thing and he couldn’t. Weren’t they there to assist people…? That was their duty, right? How could this woman just neglect that?

“Um… But…”

“But?” She rose an eyebrow.

“Um, first, I’m Akira Kurusu.”

“Oh, and I am Elizabeth.” She bowed deeply and Akira noticed the large book in her hand. It didn’t seem to be the size of Lavenza’s, but still… “I once served two separate guests within the Velvet Room.”

“Two…?”

“Yes…” Her cheery demeanor fell for a moment. “A boy, amazing in so many ways… Able to defeat me wholly... Though he’s not in a position where he can visit the room…”

“Why not?” Had he lost access to the power or something?

Elizabeth pouted at him. “Why, he’s staving off the death humans so dearly wish for! When one is acting as a seal on a door, said person cannot simply enter another!”

“So...He’s dead?”

“I wouldn’t use that word… His soul is still alive, still fighting…” Elizabeth looked away. “And I will free him…”

Akira frowned, she seemed serious about this, but… It was late and he was too tired for this. “Uh, you said you served two guests…?”

“Oh, yes!” Elizabeth perked up again. “After him was Aigis, a lovely mechanical maiden, you see! However, once she was reunited with her Shadow and she regained Athena, she didn’t see much use in our services anymore…”

“That so?”

“Perhaps I should have allowed her access to the compendium? Maybe then she would have been more interested…” Elizabeth was frowning as she thought, only for it to soon be replaced with a smile. “Oh well! I’ll see her again, I’m sure!”

“That so?”

“She has the power of the Wild Card, does she not? The more, the better for my Journey.” Elizabeth tapped her foot. “If you weren’t so slow, I would almost think you would come in handy as well…”

“H-hey! I’m not slow! I just… Have one more question.” He remembered Caroline mentioning her and Justine’s “sisters” once he’d beaten them. That had to mean she had at least two, right? And there was no way Elizabeth wasn’t one.

“Go ahead and shoot!” Elizabeth giggled, a smile on her face.

“...Do you have sisters? Ones that happen to look a lot like you?” He hoped that wasn’t too forward.

“Oh, why of course I do! Margaret is a bit of a nag, and I barely did speak with Lavenza, however…” Elizabeth frowned. “Hm, it seems to me that, while I love all my siblings dearly, it’s Theo that I favor! He is the most fun to tease…”

“So a brother too…”

“Yes! He didn’t even realize that if Margaret couldn’t convince me to return that he had no hope… I do wish to see if he’s given up as I want or not.” Elizabeth seemed to be rambling to herself now. “I just don’t know how my Master would react to my return at this point…”

“Master… You mean Igor?”

“Indeed I do!”

“Did… You know he was replaced for at least a year, by another being?” Akira didn’t know why he was asking her this, she’d just said she’d been gone for years.

“My! I didn’t realize that…” She seemed to be in thought. “My Master is the strongest person I know, even more so than him… Is that truly possible?”

“Yeah, it is…” Akira frowned and shifted a bit. “We kind of...shot it in the face, though.”

“That was the presence I was sensing!” Elizabeth seemed excited now. “Oh, you may be slow, but you could be useful after all! Would you perhaps be interesting in shooting down the wish for death itself? All in the name of freeing my past guest, of course.”

“Um, I don’t think I’d want to face that alone…”

“You could bring your friends, of course. Along with the other Wild Cards I have met and their friends…” Elizabeth frowned. “Though some are just sticks in the mud, no power from bonds to speak of…”

Akira frowned and looked away. That made him think of Goro more than he would like to admit. “Um… Would it be possible to ask for one more thing?”

“Hm?” Elizabeth titled her head to the side.

“Would it be possible to ask you if you can bring someone back in exchange for our help? The person I’m thinking of… He needs a lot of mental help, but him dying…” It should have been his father, if anyone.

“I could see what I can do, I suppose!” Elizabeth smiled and tapped her chin. “I would want to experiment a few times to make sure nothing went wrong. Perhaps start with a Shadow-like being that wouldn’t cause harm like that butterfly, then move onto someone who was truly dead… Maybe that homeless looking fellow my guests both knew…?”

“Um… What?” Akira frowned. Had these guests of hers suffered loss as well, then? The Shadow part didn’t make sense, but…

“I will explain in due time.” She bowed again and peeked at his bag. “If you happen to see our Master, do tell him I said hello and I hope he’s doing well after all that transpired.”

“What?”

“I was talking to the cat. I can tell when something is made by my Master, you know.” Elizabeth gave him a pout.

Oh shit, that was right. Morgana was sitting in his bag, saying nothing. How weird, usually his cat couldn’t wait to say something… Was it because another resident of the Velvet Room was here?

“I’ll tell him how excited you are to be doing anything but your job, too.”

“Why, thank you!” Elizabeth smiled and turned, giving a small wave. “That’s all for now, I need to work on gathering those who can help make this a success.”

And with that, she was soon enough out of sight, leaving Akira to try and figure out what this all meant. He was just about to ask Morgana if he could give him some sort of explanation when he heard someone clear their throat. A little girl…?

He turned and saw Lavenza looking up at him, a door behind her. “It seems Elizabeth wants to recruit you for something. Before you truly agree, I believe we need to talk.”


	2. Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got more than 2 people saying they were interested, so here we are. I don't know how long this'll be, but I don't think very long? It'll be a few more chapters of set up (if interest continues), then a few of recruitment/bonding, and then a few other things :)

When Akira walked into the Velvet Room, it wasn’t the prison he was used to seeing. He was standing it what seemed to be an elevator, Lavenza at his side. Had his psyche changed enough for this to be the case, then…? But, if it had, why an elevator?

He looked around, Igor was nowhere to be found, the chair behind his desk empty. However a man, the person Akira had to guess was the Theo Elizabeth had mentioned earlier, stood behind the chair, staring someone down. Akira’s gaze found another chair, shaped like a lyre, and sitting there was a woman.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes, a frown on her face. At first, Akira just thought she was a foreigner, then he saw her body. Elizabeth’s word of a mechanical maiden were ringing through his head… This was one of the guests she used to serve, then?

“I apologize, Trickster. I didn’t realize that another guest being within the room would dictate the appearance…” Lavenza frowned. “I don’t believe we’ve seen something like this before, in fact…”

“It’s fine…” Akira shook his head. “But, uh…”

“Oh my!” The man looked at Lavenza. “Is this that guest of yours you were talking about?”

“Yes, Theo…” Lavenza stepped in front of Akira and turned to look at him. “Trickster, this is my older brother, Theodore. Though we all call him Theo for short.”

“I’m Akira Kurusu, and, uh, sounds like you know I’m a guest here.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “Um…”

“Now then,” Theodore turned to look at the woman. “This is Miss Aigis. She was once my sister’s guest, but now that she’s… neglecting those duties, I’ve taken over.”

“And I am Lavenza, it’s nice to meet you, Miss Robot.” She gave a small bow towards Aigis.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, however…” Aigis’ brow scrunched up in confusion. “I haven’t been in this room since I found my answer… Why am I here again?”

“You see, we believe Elizabeth is going to try and… Recruit people to help free your old leader.” Theodore sighed and shook his head. “She seems to be certain there’s a way to defeat Erebus with the power she can gather, and…”

“We are afraid it isn’t going to be enough.” Lavenza looked upset. “We want you to speak to her and see if you can convince her to rethink this.”

“I don’t believe Elizabeth-san is the type to do that, and…” Aigis looked upset. “After everything we did, if there was a way to bring him back, to make it to where his sacrifice was not needed… I believe Akihiko-san, Ken-san, or even Junpei-san are a better choice than I. I couldn’t even make my choice until I fought my own friends…”

“Yes, but you have something those three don’t. The power of the Wild Card.” Theodore seemed to remain firm. “You and Mister Kurusu are surely more likely to get through to her. Besides, you did choose to move on in the end, did you not?”

“I did…” Aigis let her head hang. “I can only imagine what the others would say…”

“Then it would be the best for you to stop it before it gets any farther, don’t you agree?” Lavenza seemed to be pushing this as far as she could. “Before your friends learn of this and possibly become upset.”

Aigis took a deep breath and looked at Akira. “What do you think?”

“...If there’s a chance it could lead to anything like Yabadoloth, I’d be happy to at least try and convince her not to do it, I guess?” Akira shrugged a bit, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t feel he had as much stake. “Then again, if she can bring someone I want to help back…”

Aigis had a look in her eyes that seemed to be distant. “You say that, but shouldn’t you appreciate what time you had? Try to work harder for them in the future…?”

“...I feel there is too much left unsaid, though. Haven’t you ever felt like that?” He sounded upset now, voice cracking.

Aigis’ eyes widened and she looked away. “...You remind me of Yukari-san, in some ways. You want to save someone, even if you aren’t sure it will work…”

“I can’t say I won’t help her, I’m sorry.” He looked away.

“You care about this person greatly, don’t you…?” Aigis put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

“I…” Akira nodded. “Yes, I do, and I’m sure about this.”

Aigis stood up and moved over to him, holding out a hand. “I believe you’re making a rash decision. Please, just wait and see if Elizabeth-san can do what she promised before you decide… And, if she can’t… Please try to help me make her reconsider.”

Akira blinked a few times before nodding and taking her hand, shaking it. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Lavenza sighed and shook her head. “Well, we did what we could, Theo…”

“I just hope Margaret isn’t angry at us…” Theodore bit his lip and shook his head. “Here’s to hoping, I suppose…”

“Then I guess we wait for now?” Akira frowned.

“Yes…” Aigis turned away. “I suppose I should go now, before Mitsuru-san worried about my blank stare. I don’t want to bring up bad memories by mentioning this room…”

“Wait! One more question!” Akira crossed his arms. “Um, Elizabeth-san said she was going to practice bringing back those who are gone before doing what I asked… She said something about a guy who looked homeless, and a butterfly?”

Aigis froze, going almost rigid as the words escaped Akira’s mouth. “Shinjiro-san… And Metis…”

Akira frowned. “Um, who…?”

Aigis said nothing, instead disappearing. She had left the Velvet Room, saying nothing else to Akira. Had he messed up somewhere along the way? Had he been too curious or something…?

“Oh dear…” Lavenza sighed and shook her head. “It seems like you upset her.”

“...I will make sure she contacts you at a later time, Mister Kurusu!” Theodore faked enthusiasm. “For now, please just go home and think on this. Oh, and if you see Elizabeth, tell her I said hello!”

“B-but--”

“Trickster, I don’t believe now is the best time to push things. Miss Aigis seemed very upset…” Lavenza frowned at him and shook her head. “Please, for now, just leave. I promise we’ll keep you updated.”

“...Thank you, Lavenza.” With that, Akira turned and allowed himself to return to the normal world.

The siblings still standing in the room looked at each other, both with a frown on their face. It seemed they were both sharing the same thoughts, the same worries, about everything that was happening.

“Be ready, Theo. I have a feeling there will be more than just the two of them in need of our services soon.” Lavenza gripped the book in her hands tightly.

“I know… Please do your best.” He smiled at her, trying to not come across as worried. He was the older sibling (at least when it came to Lavenza), he needed to set a good example for her, no?

“Please do your best as well, Theo. From here on out, we can only watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, any feedback is loved and welcomed!


	3. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter a lil earlier than I was planning! Hope it's not too bad, I had a lot of Persona 3 Feelings today, so this is like... All P3. Next chapter will be all P5, though! (Basically switched planned ch 3 w/ planned ch 4 lmao oops). I also reread it a couple times, so I think it's p okay??

Aigis wasn’t sure what she was going to do. If Elizabeth was able to bring that important person for Akira… If she found a way to bring Metis and Shinjiro back into her and the Shadow Operatives’ lives… Not to mention what she wanted to try after this, to free  _ him  _ from the burden he was bearing…

He wouldn’t have to suffer anymore that way, but… Would that make everything she and her friends had worked towards, everything they’d fought about, worthless? Would their journey still matter -- would he know and thank them? Or would he know nothing about it, not care…?

“What do I do…?” She shook her head, placing her head in her hands. She wanted to talk to someone, but who…?

Yukari? No, she’d struggled so much to try and bring him back, this would be a slap in the face… Akihiko? He’d been so sure to move on, that he wouldn’t bring back anyone if he had the choice… Saying Shinjiro and their old leader could come back would anger him… Fuuka? She’d been so busy lately… That only left one person she could think of, someone who’d kept a level head through it all. Junpei.

She pulled out the phone Mitsuru had made for her, one that worked in a way that her lack of ears didn’t cause problems. Dialling Junpei’s number, she took a deep breath. She couldn’t back out of this now, she had to be strong.

“Yooo Aigis? What’s up? Not used to you calling me up like this.” There was Junpei’s carefree voice, something almost calming…

“Junpei-san, do you remember the one time you were within the Velvet Room?”

“...Weird and sudden question, but yeah.” Junpei sounded a bit more serious now.

“And that woman behind Igor-san, Elizabeth-san…” She took a deep breath. “She’s… Trying to find a way to free him from the seal. To defeat Erebus once and for all and…”

“Your voice is cracking… Must be hard to talk about, huh?” Junpei sounded as serious as the day they fought Erebus. “...I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“That’s not all… Elizabeth-san seems to be planning on...experimenting on bringing back those who are lost to us…” Aigis paused and Junpei gasped.

“Does that mean…?”

“I’m sorry, Junpei-san, from what I heard, it has nothing to do with Chidori… I believe Metis and Shinjiro-san, however… I believe they will be involved…” Her voice cracked again, at both the idea of those she fought with being back and the fact she likely crushed any hope Junpei had at seeing Chidori again. “I promised someone I would try to stop her, but I don’t know what to do…”

“Hey now…” Junpei was trying to force himself to sound strong and Aigis could hear it clearly. “Don’t worry too much. I’m here for you, and so is everyone else. We went through hell together, yeah? Maybe we should, uh, find a way to hunt down Elizabeth and try to talk some sense into her.”

“I doubt it would work, but perhaps we would all feel better about the outcome that way… If we at least do our best…” Aigis paused. “Should we really involve them all?”

“...Yuka-tan’ll be made at Elizabeth for trying to do something she couldn’t without consulting to her, you know? And then mad at us for not telling her about it.” Junpei gave a small chuckle and Aigis did her best to laugh along. “Akihiko-san and Ken… They won’t be happy either, since they were so dead set on moving forward, more than any of us… And if we don't have them help they might kick our asses.”

“I know, but I don’t want to bring back scars of the past.” Aigis knew how hard it could be remembering something like that…

Junpei sighed and Aigis could almost see him shaking his head. “Let’s… Call Mitsuru-san and Fuuka-san first, okay? They were a little more level-headed…”

“Mitsuru-san was only acting with her best friend, wasn’t she?” Aigis sighed and looked at the ground. “I will call her, if you could go about speaking to Fuuka-san about all of this… After that, we can try to find a way to all come together and discuss whether or not to tell the others.”

“Man, those two are gonna make this easier, if nothing else. They’re able to stay level-headed easier than I can…” Junpei sighed. “Sure, I can call up Fuuka-san, though.”

“I wouldn’t say you can’t stay level-headed as easily… Mitsuru-san was willing to try and help Yukari-san enough that she chose to go back… While you stayed calm through it all and thought of it in terms of fighting against Nyx again… You chose to move forward for a natural, human reason.”

That made Aigis wonder, would they have to fight Nyx again if this didn’t work correctly? Would  _ he  _ have to sacrifice himself again, or would the ability to do so be lost after a revival…? Would they really be able to defeat humanities subconscious wish…?

“I was only able to since everyone else was under such stress…”

“Junpei-san…”

“D-don’t worry about it, though! I’ve got this, I’ll even do my best to be level-headed again, okay?” Junpei was doing his best to sound cheery yet again. “You just hang on, don’t let this all get to you too much!”

“Thank you Junpei-san, I’ll do my best…” She wiped at a tear that was threatening to fall. “You do your best as well.”

Junpei gave a laugh. “You got it!” And with that, he hung up, leaving Aigis to listen to the tone.

She finally set the phone down and put her head in her hands again to take a deep breath. She needed to pull herself together before she went to talk to Mitsuru. Falling apart would just make things harder, make the choice they had to make go wrong… She didn’t want to cause fighting within her friends, not again. Never again.

“Aigis.” She jumped when Mitsuru’s serious voice hit her. “I thought I would find you here.”

She turned and forced a smile, giving Mitsuru the salute she was still getting a hang of. “Mitsuru-san, do you need something?”

Mitsuru was frowning. “Aigis, I overheard you conversation. There’s no reason for you to try and force a smile…”

Aigis held the smile for a second more before letting it fall. “Mitsuru-san…”

“It seems we have a lot to discuss, yes? Such as what we’re going to do with Elizabeth, do we tell the likes of Yukari and Akihiko, and... “ Mitsuru paused. “If Shinjiro and Metis are brought back, how will we be able to help them?”

“Help them?”

“It’s sure to be confusing, don’t you think?” Mitsuru frowned. “Having been dead, gone, for so long. We’d have a lot to teach them. If we can’t stop Elizabeth, of course.”

“Ah, yes…” Aigis nodded, it seemed like Mitsuru had already made a decision. “Then, where to begin…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P4 will be appearing, just... Not yet :V


	4. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally ;; NaNoWriMo has been killing me (I'm writing a fic that focuses on Arena characters of all things -- You know, so I didn't use it as a way to write meta on The Answer or something). But yeah, here it is! Next chapter, we'll actually... See an Arena character probably. Well, the next two chapters could happen in either order, so go ahead and vote at the end of the chapter for what you want!!
> 
> ALSO PHILEMON NAMEDROP bc I like the first Personas but can't write their casts

Akira laid in bed, staring up at his ceiling with a frown. He felt so confused by everything that’d happened that day. A woman from the Velvet Room had approached him with an offer that could bring Goro back and he hadn’t known how to refuse. There was a chance Goro could get the mental help he needed and Sae would finally see him after he’d disappeared… But Aigis.

The way she’d been so sure that moving on was the best idea… What had she seen to make her believe that so strongly? Did it do with that other guest of Elizabeth’s? The one who was acting as a sort of seal…? Despite what Elizabeth said, he kind of sounded as good as dead.

“You’re conflicted, aren’t you?” Morgana frowned, ears pressed against his head. “...You know, I want to be totally mad at Elizabeth, but I can’t.”

“Huh?” He sat up, the confusion lacing his voice. “Morgana, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I was made by our master to lead you into Mementos. I was supposed to be outside of that room, but Elizabeth never was. She must’ve gotten a taste for it and didn’t want to leave it…” Morgana looked away. “If I’m being honest, I think I’d be the same way. I couldn’t bring myself to go back, even if my Master offered me a place.”

“Ah, yeah…” Akira leaned back with a defeated sigh. “I’m more worried about that Aigis. She seemed to sure that bringing back people was a bad idea.”

Morgana hummed in thought. “I don’t know much about that, but from what you’ve told me I wouldn’t be surprised if she’d only lost people who would want her to move on. The type of people who’d scold her for being stuck in the past.”

“That would make sense, but couldn’t Akechi-kun have been considered the same? He didn’t want our pity and told us to go on without him.” Akira was so confused now…

“I’m guessing it was more than one person and… I could smell her on you when you came back.” Morgana swallowed, “I didn’t want to tell you, but she smells like someone who once had something like a Shadow.”

“Something like a Shadow?” Akira rose an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t like the Shadows we faced, it smelt as if it was… Different, more separated from her than the usual ones. I would have to ask Elizabeth more about it, if I’m being honest. I’m sure that she was around when the Shadow-being was.”

“That so…?” Akira frowned and fell back in his bed. He didn’t know what to do at all… 

Should he contact his friends? Would they even be up right now? He was sure Makoto and Haru were fast asleep by now, both studying and working hard, he wouldn’t want to wake them. Futaba and Yusuke were sure to be up but completely distracted by their own areas of focus, they wouldn’t hear their phones. Ann and Ryuji were up in the air, could be asleep or awake, but he didn’t want to wake them if it was the former.

Morgana moved over to him and laid on his chest with a sigh. “You’re struggling with what to do, aren’t you?”

“Was it that obvious?” Akira tried to sound like he was joking, but even he could tell it was weak. “I don’t know, I just wish the others were here with us.”

“It is hard when all our friends are still in Tokyo, huh? You can never guess what they’ve been up to…” Morgana shook his head.

“Yeah, besides, would they believe us if we even said we met another being like Lavenza? Like… You?” Akira looked at the ceiling, the star stickers from Yusuke having been moved into his room. “Hell, I don’t think they’d believe me about there being good people with the same power as me after what happened.”

“The only ones with the power that they know were gifted them by false gods…” Morgana seemed to be thinking on something. “None of you know that the others were gifted by Philemon.”

“Philemon?” Akira furrowed his brow at the name. “Who…?”

“The one who made my Master. He’s the one to grant the power of Persona and chooses those who gain the power of the Wild Card, usually. You and Akechi were weird cases.” Morgana stood up again and made towards the window. “I wonder where he was during all of this…”

Akira shrugged. “Maybe he decided we were too lame to help out. Or too young for his tastes.”

Morgana turned to look at him. “The same way you’re too young for half the people you crush on?”

“Now is not the time for that, Morgana…” He coughed, glad the darkness would hide his blush.

“Uh-huh, suuuure. I can tell you’re embarrassed, Joker!” He sounded so proud about that, too.

He thought for a moment. “Well, what about you and Ann? You totally have a huge crush on her and she’s totally oblivious.”

“W-we’re not talking about me! A-and I don’t have a crush on her!” Morgana shook his little head. “Anyway, let’s not fight right now. We need to decide what to do.”

“Maybe we should try and call everyone tomorrow? Talk it out?” Akira still felt his friends would make this all a lot easier.

Morgana nodded as he looked out the window again. “That’s a good idea, it wouldn’t be smart to sit here confused. Maybe we’ll even be lucky and Elizabeth will find us again… So we can ask her about Aigis.”

“Yeah, that’s clear up a lot of my confusion… Maybe make me feel better about disagreeing with her too.” He hoped that’d be the case, at the very least.

“Yeah…” Morgana turned around and moved to lay on Akira’s leg. “Hey, Akira?”

“What is it, Morgana?”

Morgana gave him that cat smile of his. “I can see that you’re tired -- it’s in the eyes. Let’s get some sleep for today!”

“Good idea, good night, Morgana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote-y Vote!](http://www.strawpoll.me/14382058)
> 
>  
> 
> *EDIT* I made a spelling mistake in the poll, sorry! It should say "happened"!
> 
> Either way, characters I love will appear, it's a win-win for me!
> 
> Feedback and comments welcome!


	5. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here, since this'll probably be the fic I finish the fastest I felt I should work on it as much as a I can haha. Speaking of fics, small thing at the end of the chapter.

“So, you were brought back from the dead or whatever too?”

“No, I… Don’t know what to call it for me, but I was never dead…”

“She did just lead you to this room and tell you to wait though, right?”

“Yeah… Only I was all alone when she did it.”

“...Who was she, anyway?”

“A resident of the Velvet Room. I’ve only been there once, but from what I saw she shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Should we try and find her or something, then? Shouldn’t let her go on if she shouldn’t be doing it.”

“I’m not sure--”

“If the yippy butterfly and the grumpy homeless man every finish chatting I’ll introduce you!” The voice that hit their ears made them turn. Standing there was the woman who introduced herself as Elizabeth, a boy with scraggly brown hair standing behind her.

The boy shook his head. “I can introduce myself. I’m Goro Akechi and… I should be dead.”

“Funny that, I should be too. I’m Shinjiro Aragaki…” He took a step forward. “And this is… I didn’t catch her name.”

“Metis.”

“Yes, the Shadow of sorts… Though I feel she’s more along the lines of that bear than a normal mindless Shadow…” Elizabeth nodded as she pushed Goro forward.

“A Shadow…” Shinjiro looked back at Metis with a frown. “How do I know you aren’t a danger?”

“The only thing I’ve ever wanted to do was protect my sister, Aigis. Besides, if you want to attack me I will fight back.” She seemed all too ready to start something. “I do have a Persona and I know how to use it.”

Shinjiro’s eyes narrowed before looking back to Elizabeth. “I don’t know how to feel about you, either…”

“I promise you can put your faith into me.” She gave a curtsy. “You missed quite a bit when you died, you know? Though I do believe you were watching over your friends… And thus you know what happened.”

“...You mean him dying.”

“That boy acting as the seal?” Metis frowned and crossed her arms. “He’s not exactly dead, but his soul is… Out of reach.”

“Indeed, but I believe we’ll be able to find a way to save him--”

Goro moved to stand in between them, confusion clear on his face. “I just awoke from what was supposed to be an eternal sleep and now you’re talking about some sort of seal? What’s going on?”

Metis frowned. “You didn’t even tell him what was going on, yet you brought him back? What’s with that?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Now, now. No need for that! I needed the help of another Wild Card and he had one condition. I bring him back or he would not help.”

“Why do you need that Wild Card?” Metis was still confused. “Sister has that power too.”

“Aigis has that power…? You mean being able to switch her Personas out?” Shinjiro tilted his head to the side.

“Yes! Isn’t she so amazing?” Metis seemed almost too excited to be talking about that. “She’s amazing, so I don’t see why she needs someone else!”

“It’s simple, Aigis is indeed strong, but alas… She cannot defeat humanity’s wish for death, not on her own or with her comrades! However, the Wild Card who asked for Mister Akechi has something that might work?”

“And what’s that?” Shinjiro rose an eyebrow.

“I believe it is what you would call a “big fucking gun” or something of the like!” Elizabeth seemed almost too excited about that.

“Um, but… If this being is so dangerous is a gun enough?” Goro seemed to only be half into the conversation. “Besides, if it’s who I think it is, well… His gun was quite small. Okumura-san’s gun was the biggest and it was actually a grenade launcher…”

“No you silly!” She slapped him on the back with a giggle. “His Persona, Satanael! The gun he has was able to kill a giant God before, so I felt it would be worth trying once again!”

“Ow… My body is aching, so I’d ask you don’t slap me again…” Goro took a deep breath. “I see, though. He must have gained that Persona after I died…”

“Indeed.”

Goro frowned and looked to Shinjiro and Metis, who just shrugged in reply. They didn’t know what to tell him, seeing as they were just as confused about the woman in front of them. They were just confused about different things than he was, really.

“Well, I suppose you want me to see him, then?” Goro gave Elizabeth a smile.

Elizabeth nodded and clapped a bit. “You learn fast, I like that. Yes, I want you to speak with him.”

“I refuse.”

Elizabeth blinked a few times in confusion. “Excuse me? Did you just say you refuse?”

“I don’t want to see him. After what happened…” Goro looked away and shook his head. “I don’t think it will be a good reunion.”

“But he seemed to want to see you again, if you’re worried he will lash out at you.”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what’s the issue?” She tilted her head to the side. “I don’t see what the issue is--”

“I’d be the one who’d lash out at him!” Goro was looking at his feet, refusing to even look at Elizabeth. “I… I’ve done it before and I know I would do it again…”

“Are you sure about that?” Metis moved next to him. “...I attacked my sister’s friends the first time I met them and promised not to again. But… Things happened and we fought and Sister was so mad at me…”

“I don’t get how--”

“I’m not done yet! She was mad at me and I… I was so upset, but she forgave me in the end. This person, it sounds like he knows you well.” Metis looked him straight in the eye. “If the Sister I’d met that day could forgive me for lashing out, I wouldn’t be surprised if your friend was the same way.”

“I don’t think I agree--”

“Just try!” Metis shook her head and groaned. “Try so we can get out of here…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that! While I take him to his friend I’ll be putting you two with a mutual acquaintance.” Elizabeth pat Metis on the back as she looked at Shinjiro. “I believe you both know an Akihiko Sanada…?”

“Aki…?”

“Oh crap…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up deleting a few that weren't going well when I wrote them in their doc. Nothing that'll probably be that missed so don't worry about it honestly. Next up: hopefully some Velvet Apartments or a oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I could take this farther, but I won't unless interest from non-friends is shown? For now, have a nice cliffhanger :^)


End file.
